


A Face To Call Home

by stylesforstiles



Series: When The Stars Go Blue [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, heart shirts and tattoos and david beckham and paris, side smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to When The Stars Go Blue...now that they've had the time of their lives in Hawaii, what happens when the boys all return to London?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked by a few people to write a sequel to When The Stars Go Blue, and I'm glad because I love Harry and Louis haha. I hope you enjoy! xo

Louis stood in front of the mirror artfully messing his hair about as he usually did while simultaneously frowning at the way his shirt buttons pulled around his stomach well, as he usually did.  He poked at it a few times, thinking at how unfair it was that no matter what he did, that little baby bump simply was not going to budge. He silently fumed thinking that he was definitely going to blame Harry for this, what with his god damn to die for home cooked meals and insistent sinful baked goods to go along with it.

They had settled into a good routine once they had arrived back home; Louis finally going back to work and he was pleasantly surprised to be welcomed back with all around general enthusiasm. Well from his co-workers anyways, the senior bosses more or less gave him a slap on the back along with an ‘alright then back at it’. He was going to take that as their way of saying they missed him. He had ended up being so busy his first two weeks back that he didn’t get a chance to help Harry look for a place to live, which led to their first argument because Harry didn’t _want_ another place to live, he was perfectly happy being at Louis’ and sharing his place. Louis of course panicked because he didn’t want to end up right back where he was before – forcing someone to live with him who wasn’t ready - and Harry promptly shut him up by christening every room in the flat with him. Louis lay sprawled out on the kitchen floor after, staring at him in a daze, “Fine. You can stay.”

And that was that. Harry stayed and Louis didn’t bring it up again. He still got that inkling of worry in his gut when he was stuck at the office late into the night, wondering if Harry was regretting his decision to come back home. He then had to scold himself because Harry was a grown up, he was perfectly capable of entertaining himself. And apparently had loads of friends in London which Louis quickly discovered.

“How do you know so many people anyways, are you harboring some dark and dirty secret from me, Harry Styles?” Louis teased one lazy Sunday as they did some shopping on High Street, where Harry had bumped into several acquaintances like the popular kid in school.

He just gave him a sideways smile. “Do I?”

Louis rolled his eyes, bumping shoulders with him. “Apart from Niall, I have never been with anyone who gets stopped this much. I feel like you have a fan club or something.”

Harry stopped walking, pulling Louis up against him. “Do you want to be the president?”

Louis started pushing him away, “I’m offended that isn’t my automatic title. Now go away, I’m going to start a Zayn fan club.”

Harry laughed as he tightened his hold on Louis, sucking his bottom lip. “Shut up and kiss me.”

And Louis couldn’t argue with that. He eventually stopped worrying about Harry once he found a job, at a gym of course (lord help him) and he also helped his friend Nick out from time to time on his radio show. Louis of course whinged about the job at the gym – I never have to time to go, you’re doing this on purpose - and Harry just shook his head, pulling his clothes over his suspiciously still perfectly golden body. Louis was convinced that he was getting spray tanned but he didn’t say anything because hello, Harry looked golden and gorgeous. But this didn’t mean that Niall couldn’t poke fun at him about it.

“Harry, what the fuck, how is your tan still possible? Are you going to one of them places where they hose you down with that bronzing shite?

Harry flushed, mumbling an 'I don’t know what you’re talking about' into his drink as Niall threw him a side eye from where he stood pouring more pints.

Louis shot Niall an evil glare and kissed Harry’s cheek, stating he looked good enough to eat which earned them some colorful commentary from Niall, and very red blushes from Harry.

Yeah, they were getting on pretty well Louis decided as he gave his stomach one final pat before going back to his hair. He suddenly noticed Harry leaning against the door frame, looking disgustingly gorgeous again without even trying in the slightest. Louis would have been very angry if he didn’t get to see him naked every night, but the fact that he looked so good in those stupid black jeans he always wore was really just infuriating.  

“Why are you looking at me like you’re yelling at me in your head?” Harry said with a smile tugging at his lips.

Louis pointed at him in the mirror. “You sir, are very full of yourself. I am not always thinking about you,”

“Well that’s not what I said, but good to know anyways.” He now had a full grin on his face as he did his silly hair shake thing, meeting Louis eyes once more.

Louis made a face at him as he continued to fiddle with his hair even though it really wasn’t going to do what he wanted it to. He paused finding Harry’s eyes again. “You’re annoyingly beautiful you know,”

Harry groaned as he took a step forward, placing a hand on Louis' hip. He leaned his chin on his shoulder, his curls tickling Louis’ neck. “You need to quit that.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow. “I am just pointing out obvious facts, Harold. I could take you to trial you know. I can see it now; Harry Styles face causing pain to the masses. It could be a tort case. The people verses Harry Styles.”

Harry leaned away smacking a hand over his eyes. “Oh my god, Louis, you are truly insane.”

He turned around putting his hands on his hips. “Prove me wrong then.”

Harry stood back, pulling his hair away from his ears. “Look! They are strange, are they not?”

“No. And they aren’t on your face so it doesn’t count. Next,”

He pushed his hair back off his forehead, so it looked like it did when it was in one of his very stupid (read very sexy) headbands. “I have an abnormal forehead. My eyes look strangely huge when my hair is like this.”

He waved him off. “Harry, please. I don’t have time for these lies.”

Harry grabbed his hands, pulling him forward until Louis’ arms were wrapped around his waist. “Why are you acting so crazy today, huh?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but this is quite normal actually.”

“ _Something_ is bothering you,” Harry said as he pulled him closer.

Louis squirmed, trying to escape his hold. “The only thing bothering me that you’re going to make us late for Zayn’s party,”

Harry leaned back surprised. “Me?

“ _Yes,_ you. Quit distracting me with…all this,” he indicated up and down his body with his hand.

He turned around to take one last look at his hair when Harry prowled up behind him, slipping his hands into his front pockets. He ran his tongue along his neck, tugging his ear lobe in-between his teeth. “Why don’t I give you a really good reason for being late, hmm?”

Louis shivered under his touch. “Harry…you’re going to ruin my hair,” he said weakly.

“Not if I’m the one on my knees.” And with that he gave Louis a cheeky wink and dropped down in front of him.

 ...

They arrived at the pub a little while later; Louis looking flustered and sure that he was forgetting something, and Harry looking happy and casual and damn near glowing with satisfaction. Niall waved them over to the booth he had secured and Louis relaxed a little seeing that Zayn hadn’t arrived yet. He dropped his bag on the table as Harry slid in next to Niall, giving his hair a ruffle. Louis let out a long breath, wringing his hands as he paced back and forth in front of them. Niall snapped his fingers at him to get his attention.

“Oi what’s a matter with you? He’s not even here yet.”

Louis looked at him funny and then suddenly remembered what he seemed to be missing. “Fucking shit, Liam!” Louis pulled out his phone, scrambling to find his number.

“Did I earn a new nickname since you guys have been home?”

Louis spun around, his phone flying out of his hands and landing on the floor in a terrifying clunk. He ignored it as he pulled Liam into a hug, “Oh god I’m such a wanker, I completely forgot to check on your flight this morning. I am a terrible person,”

Liam just laughed, squeezing him tighter. “Louis, you have done enough, believe me. I was fine, Niall picked me up.”

Louis breathed out a sigh of relief and was momentarily giddy, thinking about the look on Zayn’s face when he saw Liam. Ever since the had gotten back Louis had been conspiring with him; helping him get his work visa so that he could be here in time for Zayn’s graduation. Louis had wanted to get him the perfect gift for being such an amazing friend to him, and what better than to surprise him with than Liam.

Zayn had been so busy with finishing up school that he didn’t have any time to mope about and miss him, so it had given Louis a lot of time to cultivate his plan. Niall had set Liam up with a job at the pub he worked at, so essentially it would be just like their time in Hawaii. But home. That thought alone brought a fuzzy feeling inside of Louis.

Louis pointed at Niall. “You could have at least messaged me and told me, you twat.”

“Check your phone, twat.”

Louis picked it up off the ground and unlocked it, seeing that yes he did have a couple of missed messages, one from Zayn asking for the pub name. Again. “Jesus Christ doesn’t Zayn ever listen?”

He muttered to himself before acknowledging Niall again, “Yes, Niall I believe I am a twat. Very sorry.”

Niall shrugged, patting the seat beside him. “Now fucking sit down, you need to relax,” he nudged Harry with his elbow, “He needs a massage or something.”

Harry tilted his head looking at him thoughtfully. “What kind of massage are we talking about here, because I can tell you that I just gave him…”

Louis lunged over, slapping a hand over his mouth. “Don’t even say it, Harold.”

Harry licked his hand and he pulled it away glaring at him. Harry just gave him a toothy grin back as Niall bounced around in his seat in pure delight. “You got yourself a keeper here, Louis.”

Louis felt his heart skip a beat when he met Harry’s eyes, and bit his lip to contain the smile on his face from lighting up the entire room. “Yeah, he’s not bad. Anyone need a drink?”

Liam scrambled out of the booth and maneuvered Louis so he had no other choice but to sit down next to Harry.“No, I’m getting them. I insist.”

Harry pushed the table out a bit, climbing over the top to join Liam. Louis raised his eyebrows. “A bit early for hopping over tables isn’t it?”

Harry leaned back over to kiss him. “Shut up. I’m buying shots.”

Louis watched them wander over to the bar as he reflected. “He certainly tells me to shut up a lot,”

Niall snorted as he took a sip of his beer, “Bout time someone did.”

Louis pouted into his drink. “If he weren’t so disgustingly attractive I would actually be upset."

Niall nodded. “Yep, I have to agree with you there. I don’t quite understand how he makes those jeans look so good. I mean they’re just black, you know?”

Louis turned his body to give him a once over. “Really, Niall?”

“Yes, really. I do have eyes you know. I am secure enough in my sexuality to appreciate when a guy is fit, Lewis,” Niall drawled, purposely saying his name wrong to piss him off.

“What…are you guys talking about over here?” Liam asked, putting their beers down as Harry passed everyone a shot of tequila.

Louis wrinkled his nose at the shot before toasting to Niall. “Oh nothing, Liam. Just deciding on whether this should be Zayn’s graduation party or Niall’s coming out party. Cheers. lads.”

Niall punched him in the thigh before taking his shot. “Harry, do whatever it is you do to shut him up please,”

“Oh, I have a variety of techniques,” he said as he slid back into the booth, pulling Louis into his side.

Louis sighed. “Can we not right now,” he looked at the door again and spotted a familiar hairdo, “Anyways, shh Zayn’s here! Liam, uh hide or something.”

Liam spun around in a circle confused, “Um any suggestions?”

Louis waved him away. “I don’t know, what about Niall’s closet, there seems to be some room in there tonight.”

Niall and Harry both spit out their drinks, choking on laughter. “Fuck off,” was all Niall could manage in between hysterical giggles.

Liam finally slipped into the booth behind them, most of his body being hidden by a partition, and from what Louis gathered from the chorus of aww’s, he had shared his reason for hiding with the tables patrons.

Zayn spotted them, giving a little wave as he pushed through the suddenly crowded pub. When he made it to their table he stood for a minute, shaking out of his coat as he said his greetings. “Hey lads. So, what are we celebrating exactly?”

Niall slid a beer and shot over to him, as they all raised their own (when did their tequila get replenished Louis wondered. More Harry witchcraft he assumed). “You of course, Dr. Malik, now that we can officially call you that,”

Zayn lowered his head, blushing. Louis slapped a hand on the table to get his attention. “Hey, it's not every day a friend of ours becomes something useful, let alone a doctor. Plus I needed an excuse to give you a gift.”

Zayn looked up quickly, “You didn’t have to, Lou.”

“Oh but I did. I think it’s something you quite fancy. Tall. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Funny accent.”

Zayn looked perplexed. Louis huffed out an aggravated sigh. “Oh for god’s sake, Zayn. Are we quite sure you graduated? Liam, if you don’t mind,”

He continued to look progressively confused until Liam popped out of the neighboring booth, a shy grin on his face. Zayn’s mouth hung open as he looked at the rest of the boys, who all had idiotic smiles on their faces. Niall clapped his hands, “What are you waiting for, kiss him you fool!”

Zayn didn’t seem to know what to do with himself so Liam took charge, pulling him into his arms, hugging him tightly. Harry gave Louis a squeeze and a wink, letting him know he did a good job.

Liam finally let go, his cheeks tinged with pink as he thought about how long he had clung to Zayn for. They all sat in the booth now, Zayn still looking shocked. “Okay how….what…what is going on?”

“You see Zayn, Liam and I have been planning our little surprise for months now,” Louis said smugly.

Liam nodded with a smile, “Yes this is true, Louis was amazing. I can’t thank him enough.”

Zayn glanced at Louis. “What did you do exactly?”

Liam spoke up again, “He actually helped me with a work visa...I thought I might stay awhile. If that’s okay?”

Louis was immediately sorry he hadn’t been taking pictures this whole time, because the pure look of delight on Zayn’s face was something that should have been captured and saved for future blackmail and punishment.

“Don’t be stupid, this is brilliant!” Zayn and Liam just kind of sat there staring at each other in awe, so they took this as their cue to get more drinks.

“Lads, let’s say we give you a moment alone.” Niall then copied Harry’s move from earlier, climbing over the table to exit the booth. He slung an arm over Harry and Louis’ shoulders as he danced a little jig between them, “Lets’ get pissed!”

 ...

And when an Irishman tells you to get pissed, well that’s exactly what you do, as just a few hours later they were all well on their way.

Niall had taken to regaling people with stories of all the American girls he successfully took to bed, in what Louis thought was a shameless way of making himself feel better for crushing on Harry’s body. But Louis decided he would let him have it seeing as he had put up with all of their oversharing for the past couple of months.

Louis stood in line at the bar looking at his friends, a warm feeling enveloping him like a cozy blanket. Zayn had never looked happier as he rest his head on Liam’s shoulder, and when Louis caught the look exchanged between them and the shy kiss Liam placed on Zayn’s forehead, he knew that this was the best present he had ever given his friend.

Suddenly a tap on his shoulder shook him out of his sappy thoughts. He turned and had to tilt his head up to meet the eyes of who was trying to gather his attention. “Yes?”

His lips instantly turned up into an amused smile. Louis looked down at his body to see if there was something happening to him that was making this stranger laugh at him. He refrained from twisting around to see if perhaps his gigantic ass had managed to split his pants. Oh god. Please don’t let that be it.

“Are you alright there?” Louis looked back up to find the smile reaching his eyes now. “I mean please go on, you’re quite adorable actually.”

Louis sputtered out a laugh, “It’s lovely you think my panic is adorable. But seriously, do I have something on me?”

“Why would you have something on you?” he seemed genuinely confused.

“Well…weren’t you laughing at me?” Louis felt his face flush. They had reached the front of the bar now, the crowd of people pushing them closer together.

He ignored the question, reaching out his hand to run his fingers along Louis’ tattoo, “Well, isn’t this adorable as well.”

Louis felt kind of dizzy and fuck he really needed a drink and was this person hitting on him? He swallowed when his eyes fell on him again, watching him as he brought a shot to his lips. He placed one in Louis hand as well, guiding it up to his lips for him. He felt the burn of it down his throat and reached around blindly for his beer. He suddenly felt the heat of another body behind him and the slide of a hand in the pocket of his jeans.  

Harry leaned over his shoulder giving the stranger a cocked eyebrow. “Are you hitting on my boyfriend, Nicholas Grimshaw?”

Louis watched as he rolled his eyes dramatically, running a hand through his hair. “Oh course the fittest guy in here belongs to you Harold, why am I not surprised,” he offered his hand. “Nick. Sorry you have to deal with Harry on a daily basis,”

Louis laughed. Well wasn’t this a change of events, usually his friends were the ones saying this to Harry. “Pleasure to finally meet you Nick, I’ve heard only good things, I promise.”

“And each and every one of them are true. You should come by the show sometime, you seem like you might pick a decent playlist,”

Harry straightened up so he could take a sip of his drink. He tried to keep his tone neutral. “Still feels like you’re hitting on him,”

Nick poked him in the shoulder, nodding at Louis, “Ooh he’s a jealous one, isn’t he?”

Louis actually wasn’t aware that this was a thing until right now. Needless to say it was really working for him. Louis was surprised that his pants didn’t fly off right there. He coughed, shifting his body away from Harry’s as he grew increasingly aware of how close he was to him, and how his hand was still stuffed in the pocket of his jeans.

He kept squirming around and that only made Harry pull him closer as Nick was watched him with interest. “Oh, Harry’s full of surprises.”

“Hmm, I bet he is.”

Louis almost launched himself over the bar when Harry gripped his thigh, the hand in his pocket starting to do things that really weren’t okay in public. He smiled tightly at Nick, turning his head to look at Harry, whose eyes were practically burning black. He pressed himself into Louis, and wow yes he was well aware of the message Harry was sending out right now. “Harry, stop it!” he hissed.

He gave Nick an apologetic look. “Uh. we should probably get back to our friends. Really nice to meet you Nick. And I would love to stop by some time, perhaps next week?”

“Sounds great, Louis. Until then,” he raised his glass to him, “Seems like you might be tied up for a while anyways,” he said with a smug look before shaking his head, leaving the two of them alone.

Harry finally let him go, spinning him around to loop his arms around Louis' neck. He narrowed his eyes, “What was that all about, isn’t Nick _your_ friend?”

He shrugged. “He is. Always knew he was a bit of a flirt. I guess I don’t like it when he flirts with you is all.”

Louis snorted. “Harry Styles, you surprise me, I didn’t think you had one bone in your body that wasn’t made of rainbows and puppies.”

His smile turned wicked as he pressed himself into Louis. “Speaking of bones…”

“Oh for the love of god, Harry, you're awful,"

Louis attempted to push him away, but he just in nuzzled closer. “I must have a case of spring fever,”

“It’s not quite spring yet, but nice try blaming your being abnormally horny on the seasonal change.”

Harry just pulled him that much closer (if that was even possible) burying his face in his neck. “Mmm, perhaps it’s my abnormally hot boyfriend then,”

“Oh damn, when’s he getting here? I better go find Nick after all…”

Louis felt a whoosh of breath leave him as Harry suddenly picked him up, hauling him over his shoulder.

“ _Harry_ , what the fuck!”

Harry just kept walking until he reached the boys table. “Goodnight all, breakfast in the morning?”

Louis could hear them snickering as Harry spun him around to say his goodbyes. Louis glared at all of them as he struggled to lift his head. “You shouldn’t encourage him.”

Zayn leaned over to kiss his forehead, “Thank you for everything, Lou Lou. I love you so much. Now get out of here and go make Harry happy.”

Louis frowned deeply. “Does it look like I have a choice?”

Niall howled with laughter, mussing his hair. “Seeing you being manhandled out of here just made my fucking night. Love you, Lou.”

Liam smiled at him warmly, grabbing Zayn’s hand to kiss it. “Really, Louis…thank you.”

Louis gave them a salute as Harry continued out the door with him, not putting him down until he flagged down a cab and stuffed Louis inside. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, guiding it to his jeans to let him know exactly what was on his mind that moment.

Louis jumped in his seat. “Jesus, Harry. jealously suits you,”

Harry sucked on his neck as Louis glanced in the mirror to see if their driver was paying attention to their antics. “I just want you to remember that you’re mine.”

Louis breathed out a ragged laugh. “Well, after tonight’s display I don’t think I could ever forget.”

They finally arrived at their building, and Harry pulled away, giving him that familiar dark look. “Good.”

They clamoured out of the cab and enjoyed the very short, yet very interesting elevator ride up to the flat. By the time the doors opened Louis was ready to burst into flames if he didn’t get his clothes off his body immediately.

He shook his head laughing at himself and how foolishly in love with Harry he was. It was fucking ridiculous. He stopped short when they had almost reached their door, Harry grabbing his waist to stop from crashing into him, “Louis what are you…”

Louis stood there, his heart drumming out of his chest, his fingers clenched around his keys as he stared in shock at the sight in front of him.

“Mark?”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis couldn’t do anything but stare wordlessly at Mark, who was pulling himself up off the ground from where he had been sitting outside the door of his flat.

“Umm, hey Lou,” he said as he walked a bit closer to them, wiping his hands nervously on his pants.

Louis was momentarily brought out of his stunned stupor by the feel of Harry’s fingers digging into his side. He suddenly let go, stepping around Louis to crowd himself in front of Mark. Now Mark wasn’t small by any means, because let’s face it, it’s the universes worst joke to make everyone that surrounds Louis taller than him, but Harry somehow managed to tower over him, which had Mark flicking worried looks at Louis.

“I’m Harry. Louis’ boyfriend.” He presented this statement in a predatory manner, his arms folded across his chest and his lips set in a tight thin line.

Mark stuck his hand out anyways, apparently oblivious to crackling tension filling the hallway. “Mark.” Harry just stared at the hand held out in front of him like it was riddled with disease, or perhaps he was willing it to set on fire, Louis really couldn’t be sure.

Mark dropped it against his side, shuffling uncomfortably on his feet, his eyes catching Louis’ again. Louis had now moved beside Harry, placing a hand at the small of his back, hoping to calm him down a bit. He could feel the heat radiating off his body, and Louis knew that he needed to take control of this situation.

He cleared his throat. “This is…unexpected…what are you doing here?”

Louis watched the motion of Mark’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed a few times before opening his mouth again. “I wanted to talk to you…if you have time that is,”

Louis wanted to say no to him. He could feel the words forming against his lips. But unfortunately his curiosity was stronger than his common sense right now. “Oh…um. Alright I guess.” He felt Harry bristle beside him as he pushed past him to open the door. He pulled his jacket off, and stared blankly at the living room wall, wondering what the hell he was doing. He turned around to see Mark standing awkwardly in hall still, and Harry gnawing at the inside of his cheek, his eyes flashing with anger.

Louis silently pleaded with him, and he just shook his head, “I’m going for a run.” He then very deliberately pulled off his shirt and Louis swears he flexed his fucking muscles before tossing another angry look at Mark as he disappeared in the bedroom. Mark still hadn’t said anything, so Louis assumed he was waiting for Harry to leave. They stood there in silence, looking anywhere but at each other until Harry stepped out of the bedroom again. He had his curls pulled back in one of his headbands and his iPod gripped tightly in his hand. He stalked over to Louis, pulling him into a hard kiss, but his eyes still trained on Mark. He let him go and gave him a piercing look; his eyes so dark Louis wondered if they would ever get back to the playful light green again. “Want you to make me scream tonight.” He paused at Mark on his way out, raking his eyes over him, “You have an hour.”

They both flinched at the slam of the front door, and Louis wasn’t sure who was more shocked out of the two of them.

Mark dragged a hand through his hair, giving Louis a lop sided smile. “He seems nice.”

And for some reason, that made Louis laugh hysterically. He doubled over and soon Mark was laughing along with him. Louis wondered what the fuck his life had become over the course of this night. He wiped a few tears away from his eyes as he motioned at the couch for Mark to sit. “I’ll be right back. I think I need a drink.”

Louis could have just grabbed a couple of beers, but he needed to calm himself a bit so he busied himself with making some mixed drinks. He felt the stronger the better was best in this time of need. His thoughts went to Harry and unfortunately Louis knew exactly how he was feeling at this moment; because Louis had just gone through this himself with Harry not that long ago. The only difference was that Louis had not known about Harry’s intense jealous streak. He sighed, thinking he probably should have said no, or at least told Mark to come back tomorrow, but he had caught him off guard and well it was too late now wasn’t it. Might as well get it over with and spend hours making it up to Harry later.

He found Mark in the living room just as he had left him; sitting on the couch with his hands grasped tightly together. Louis passed him a drink which he accepted great fully and Louis curled himself up in the armchair across from him, looking at him over the rim of his glass. "It seems you have successfully pissed off my boyfriend, so thank you for that.”

Mark grimaced, pulling the glass away from his lips. “I...I didn’t know I would be interrupting. I’m sorry, Lou,”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “What, did you think I would be home alone pining away over you still?”

“What? No, of course not. I…I actually had come around a while ago but you were out of town still,” he hesitated before speaking again. “Did you have fun in Hawaii?”

Louis leaned over to place his glass on the table, annoyance bubbling up in his voice. “Are we seriously making small talk here, Mark? What exactly do you want?”

He suddenly looked smaller, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “I came to apologize to you, Lou. The way we left things had been eating me alive and…”

“I’m sorry, the way _we_ left things??” Louis voice had raised an octave.

Mark looked up again his eyes wide. “I…the way _I_ left things. God, Lou…you did so much for me, you were so good to me. I was an ungrateful prick and I’m really, really fucking sorry.”

Well there it was. All of the things that Louis had wanted to hear, but months and months too late. Louis softened his voice a bit. “He left you, didn’t he.”

Mark sighed, leaning back against the couch. “Yes. Of course he did. What else could I have expected, right?”

Louis just hummed in response, picking up his drink again. “So, what is your angle here, Mark?”

He shook his head, “There is no angle. I just…I missed you, and I kick myself every day for treating you the way I did. I’m not trying to do anything here. I was just hoping that maybe we could be friends again someday,”

A few months ago Louis probably would have dramatically slapped him across the face and yes, that’s probably what he deserved, but being with Harry had mellowed Louis out quite a bit. Louis thinks all the yoga bullshit that Harry droned on about has finally affected him and he doesn’t know whether to laugh or punch himself for being so god damn in love with him. He is hit with a sudden wave of affection and a pang in his heart and for fucks sake, _he missed_  Harry, who had barely been gone for half an hour.

He noticed Mark watching him expectantly and shrugged his shoulders. “I suppose we could try that.”

Mark seemed surprised by his answer and Louis pressed on. “Being mad all the time is bad for my complexion anyways. I wouldn’t want to add anymore frown lines to this beautiful face, now would I?”

Mark shook his head, laughing. “You haven’t changed a bit Lou, still as sarcastic as ever.”

“It’s a much more toned down sarcastic, I think.”

Mark looked at his watch and stood up, obviously not wanting to run into Harry again. “I should get going. I’ve already taken up enough of your time. Thanks for listening. Really. You didn’t have to.”

Louis stood up too, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Well, for what’s it worth, I appreciate the apology. Better late than never, right?"

“Yeah…the flat looks great by the way. Interesting art you’ve put up. Very different,” he said nodding his head at the walls.

Louis smiled faintly. “That would be Harry. He’s into all this artsy shit, so I’m afraid I can’t take any credit.”

Mark simply nodded and made his way towards the front door. Louis trailed behind him and he turned around again, a question in his eyes. “Do you think…maybe we could grab a coffee sometime this week?”

Louis hesitated, but agreed reluctantly. “Uh sure. I’m back at the office now, so just give me a ring before you come by.”

He looked like he wanted to hug Louis, but gave him a quick smile instead. “Brilliant. See you, Lou.” Louis shut the door behind him and leaned his back against it, closing his eyes. What was his life?

He was suddenly exhausted and started peeling off his clothes as he walked to the bedroom, kicking off his jeans before collapsing face first on the bed. He rolled over, frowning at a crack in the ceiling, wondering if it was representation of his life at the moment. Okay, maybe he was being a bit melodramatic. The crack still annoyed him nonetheless, seeing as this apartment was fairly new and he paid good money to not to have to look at flaws. He heard the door open and he instantly felt relieved. He knew Harry was probably still going to be annoyed, so he was definitely not going to bring up the Mark thing unless he asked.

He sat up on his elbows, meeting Harry’s hooded eyes as he stood in the doorway. He opened his mouth to speak but Harry was already on him not a second later, his chest bare and sticky with sweat and Louis wondered how the hell he had gotten his shirt off so fast. He gasped at the weight of Harry on top of him; he was pressing down against Louis as if he was trying to somehow meld their bodies together. He gripped his hands around Harry’s curls, squeezing his eyes shut as he crawled down the length of his body and hoped that Harry let him survive this night, because he had never been to Spain or Morocco, and he had always wanted to go to Greece, and he bets Harry would look really good in the Mediterranean Sea and…"Oh god!”

Louis swears he felt a smug smile against his skin.

 *

Surprisingly, Niall was the first one at the restaurant the next morning and looking a little worse for wear, as he had his arms folded in front of him on the table with his forehead resting against them. He raised his head wearily when he heard them approaching, giving Louis a funny look, “What happened to you?’’

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Says the person who looks like they’re about to vomit at our breakfast table.”

Niall scowled at him. “You’re walking with a bit of a limp…oh god...” his face paled a little (as if he could get anymore white) and he dropped his head back down again.

Harry looked at him with worry. “Um are you okay, Niall? Maybe you should go home,”

He groaned as he peeled his body up off the table and leaned back in the chair, pulling his hat down over his eyes. “No, I’m not okay. I’m going to be scarred for life with visions of why Louis can’t walk properly today. I think might cry.”

Louis smacked the brim of his hat as he sat down next to him – very gingerly he might add – “Shut up you arsehold, how do you know I didn’t fall or something?”

“Yeah, straight onto Harry’s dick,” he chortled.

“Niall, it’s nine in the morning. People are trying to eat their eggs in peace, please ease up on the cock talk,” Louis said flatly.

He glanced at his phone thinking it was unusual for Zayn to be late, but he figured he’d give him another fifteen minutes due to the fact that he was probably making up for lost time with Liam.

Niall pulled his hat up off his eyes, looking at Harry. “And how are you today Harry? Doing better than us I hope.”

Louis watched him twist the salt shaker back and forth in his fingers, trailing his eyes up to his face, noticing the faint dark circles underneath his golden skin. His stomach clenched when Harry met his eyes, as Louis noted that familiar look of pain in them. “Do you want to tell Niall, or should I?”

Niall’s eyes darted between them, looking antsy. Louis gave Harry’s leg a squeeze under the table, hopefully reassuring him that things were fine. Louis clasped his hands together and sighed, “Okay, well last night when we got home there was a fun little surprise waiting for me at the door. In the form of, uh…of Mark.”

Niall stared at him in disbelief for a few moments, so Louis kept going. “So…we talked and he apologized and…that’s it, I guess.” Louis shrugged.

Niall’s lips thinned as he mocked Louis’ shrug. “What the fuck do you mean 'that’s it I guess'. Louis, are you fucking mental?”

Louis was taken aback by Niall’s reaction. Harry however, looked delightfully smug. “No, I’m not. I was just being sensible. There’s no need to hold grudges, I’m trying to move on with my life, Niall,”

Niall just shook his head, opening up the menu. “I’m way too fucking hung over for this.” He glanced up at Harry again. “I hope you fucked some sense into him, Jesus Murphy.”

Harry smiled genuinely for the first time since last night, grabbing a hold of Louis’ hand to kiss it. “Me too, Niall.”

Louis rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone again to check on the message that just came through. He frowned as he read it. He huffed out a breath, “Arseholes.”

Niall perked up again. “Not coming, are they. Bloody well knew it. Fuck’s sake,” he waved an arm to get the waitresses attention. “I’m going to destroy this breakfast, prepare to be impressed boys.”

He raised a hand to Harry to give him a high five, and pointed a finger a Louis after. “You don’t get one because I’m mad at you.”

Louis flipped him off before scanning his own menu, thinking that this was definitely not his target crowd. He knew Zayn would probably listen to his reasoning, but he didn’t want to bother him right now in the midst of his Liam love fest. He snuck a look at Harry, which really turned into a lingering gaze over his side profile.  And it suddenly came to him. He thought of someone who was neutral and wouldn’t jump down his throat on the touchy subject that was Mark.

 ...

After watching Niall stuff his face, then almost immediately fall asleep in his empty plate, they all parted ways – Niall going home to sleep for a week apparently and Harry going to work a shift at the gym. He held onto Louis longer than he needed to when they said goodbye, his worried eyes pouring over Louis’ face when he pulled away, looking at him as if he let him go he might never come back. Louis brushed a thumb across his lips before standing on his tip toes to give him one last kiss, “I’ll miss you, babe.” His face finally lit up with a smile that reached his eyes and gave his arm a squeeze before he dashed off to catch the tube.

When Louis found himself in front of the receptionist at his next destination, he suddenly felt a little unsure of himself. But the feeling was quickly washed away when Nick breezed into the lobby, giving him a huge toothy smile

“Well, well, well, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again so soon. Made that good of a first impression, did I?”

Louis got up from the couch where he was waiting; looking at Nick a bit sheepishly. “I hope it’s alright that I’m here. I know you’re working,”

Nick grabbed his arm, steering him toward the elevators. “It’s more than alright. Now, let me take you to where the magic happens.”

Louis had never been to a radio station before; he plopped in a chair spinning about the control room, taking in all the music memorabilia that was scattered around the room. He spun around to face Nick again, who was watching him with curiosity.

“So what brings you to my humble abode today Louis? I’m guessing young Harold is at work, or else I wouldn’t have the pleasure of seeing your pretty face.”

Louis looked down at his hands in his lap blushing, and wondered how flirting came so easily to someone. “Actually, I kind of wanted your advice on something. I know we hardly know each other, but I think that’s a good thing in this case.”

Nick looked intrigued now. He strolled over and sat in a chair opposite from Louis, leaning his elbows on his knees and propping his chin on his fists. “Alright, hit me.”

Louis nodded, rubbing his hands on his jeans. “Yeah, alright. Well, I’ll give you the Cole’s notes version to get you up to speed. So, I had a long term boyfriend. He left me for a model, such a cliché I know. I moped about until my friends hauled my arse to Hawaii. Then I met Harry. Then last night I met jealous Harry. Who then met my ex who was waiting outside our flat when we got home,”

Nick sat upright in his chair. “Oh dear.”

Louis ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp, “And he wanted to talk…so I let him come in.”

Nick made a clucking noise with his tongue. “Louis, Louis. My naïve, little, Louis. I’m going to guess that Harry didn’t serve him tea and crumpets and exchange notes about your favorite sexual positions,”

Louis laughed. “No, not exactly. Harry went for a run, but not before making sure to take his shirt off in front of him.”

Nick clapped his hands in delight. “Ah, that’s my boy. He’s fun when he’s feisty isn’t he? So, what happened then? The ex trying to win you back and all that?

“No, nothing like that. He apologized for being a twat. Said that he’d like to try and be friends,” Louis glanced at his hands again, noticed how tightly his fingers where clenched together. He loosened his grip, meeting Nick’s eyes. “So I don’t know. I just want all of this behind me, you know? I don’t see the harm in being friendly.”

Nick rolled closer, giving his knee a pat. “Louis, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to be friendly with an ex, hell I’ve got loads of exes who I still get on with. But the difference is that I don’t have a boyfriend to worry about.”

“Do you really think Harry wouldn’t be okay with it?”

“Louis, would you be okay with Harry and _his_ ex being friends?”

“Well, that guy is a fucking prick. Very different,” Louis fumed.         .

“How? Harry doesn’t know anything about yours other than that he broke your heart. So, I think it’s fair to say he thinks he’s a fucking prick too.”

Louis released a huff of breath, playing with the zipper on his hoodie. “I just feel bad, you know? We were together a long time. I know…I know he hurt me, but I just don’t want to be one of those people that never lets that anger go. Life is too short."

Nicks eyes softened as he reached for Louis hand. “You’re a lovely man, Louis. Harry is very lucky. If this is something that you really think you want to do, then you need to run it by him first.”

Louis nodded, squeezing Nick’s hand. “Thanks you know, for listening. I brought it up with my friend today and he was pissed with me for even letting him in the apartment.”

Nick gave him a wicked grin. “You could have told him to come back, I’m pretty sure Harry was ready to shag your brains out right in front of _me_ at the bar, so he must have been ten times worse after that,”

Louis shifted in the chair, his body still stiff from Harry’s hostile takeover. “Trust me when I say that it was interesting.”

He threw his head back, a deep laugh rumbling out of his throat. He clutched at his sides as he caught his breath, motioning for Louis to roll over to him. “Come over here and pick some songs with me. Hopefully I can distract you enough to pry some juicy details about Harry’s dirty little fetishes out of you to use as ammo against him.”

And because Louis decided he really quite liked Nick Grimshaw, he’d let him have one straight off the bat. “Oh I think you’ll really like this one… He has this weird kink about our size difference. Quite strange really. Gets him going though.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows for good measure.

Nick dropped his mouth open before slapping a hand on Louis’ back. “Louis, my good chap, I do believe you just earned yourself the honor of picking out the first five songs for the show today.”

Louis grinned as he slid over beside Nick to scroll through his music selection and thought that it was kind of nice not to have to bother Zayn with his problems for once. He still pulled out his phone to text him, because he hadn’t heard from him since breakfast and that was just too long for Louis’ liking.

-       I don’t think you’ve ever enjoyed a gift I’ve gotten you this much. If I had known, I would have gotten you a handsome man a long time ago :)

He was surprised when he got an answer back a few seconds later.

-       Niall says I’m supposed to be mad at you. I hope you know what you’re doing Xx

Louis pulled a face at his phone muttering ‘little Irish bastard’ under his breath, earning him a side eye from Nick.

-       Tell Niall he’s a twat, and don’t worry about me, I sorted it out. I made a new friend! x

His phone buzzed right away and he laughed out loud.

-       :(

Nick craned his neck to look at his phone, “You alright there mate; you’re not sexting are you? It's midday for crying out loud.”

He shook his head as he sent one last message to Zayn.

-       Don’t be jealous Zaynie; already have one of those at home to deal with. Talk to you later. Say hi to lover boy for me x

He pocketed the phone and looked at Nick thoughtfully, “Do people really sext? Is this a thing?”

Nick scoffed. “Are you living in the dark ages Louis, really,” he brightened suddenly. “In fact, how about we send young Harold some afternoon delight. Make him forget all about old what’s his name."

Louis really, really liked his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the kind notes about the story! I really like writing this Harry & Louis :) I hope to update later this week/weekend  
> XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was enjoying a lazy evening of being extremely lazy, which involved laying on the couch and pretending to be interested in one of Harry’s books. He rolled his eyes and made a disgusted noise, tossing it on the floor in front of him. How the fuck did Harry read that inspirational drabble he wondered to himself. If Louis wanted to free his mind, he’d listen to some vintage En Vogue thank you very much. He reached onto the table grabbing his Hello magazine instead, a content sigh leaving his lips, “Much better.”

He flipped through and idly scanned the pages, smiling to himself when he got to a section dedicated to Nick Grimshaw and his recent string of men. Louis pursed his lips, impressed by some of the people he had been linked to. He glanced at the discarded book again, wondering how he managed to get himself through law school on the minimal reading he had done. And then he remembered, he had made Zayn read aloud to him a lot of the time while he sat and took notes, because he had convinced him that he just really liked to hear him speak. He grinned at the fond memory and went back to his magazine, his ears perking up when he heard a jingle of keys in the front door.

He peered over the magazine watching Harry kick off his shoes and shake out his hair, tossing his mysterious brown bag on the floor beside him. Louis often wondered what the hell he was always carrying around in there; he was convinced it was extra pairs of his trusty black jeans, bananas and band t shirts. Because honestly, these three things really summed Harry up he mused to himself. He supposed he could just ask him, but he just really liked the guess he had conjured up in his mind.

“Hey, love, how was work?”

Harry had moved into the bedroom to change, so he had to call out to him. “It was good! Started boxing today,”

Louis stilled, his magazine dropping out of his hands. He blindly reached around the couch until he found a pillow; his fingers curling around it, bringing it down over his face. Yes he was attempting to smother himself with it, because death would be far easier than envisioning Harry boxing. He kept the pillow there until Harry pulled it off, giving him an amused look.

“What are you doing exactly?”

He sat down next to him, adjusting Louis’ legs so they were resting across his lap. His finger traced a circle around his knee as Louis pulled his face into a look of disapproval, “Harry, you can’t just start boxing.”

Harry’s hand stilled. He gave him a look of surprise. “You don’t have to worry, I’m just working with a trainer. No one will be hitting me.”

Louis let out an exasperated breath, “I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about _me_. Why must you put this sexual imagery in my head? I could go into cardiac arrest you know,”

Harry slumped back against the couch, covering his own face with the pillow now.

Louis tickled his fingers against his ribs. “Hey, I haven’t seen your face all day, stop depriving me.”

Harry threw it at him, reaching over to pinch his stomach, which of course made Louis shriek. “DO NOT MOCK THE TOMMO TUMMY!”

He leaned over to shut him up with a kiss, laughing against his lips. “You are insane,”

Louis scanned his face, brushing the hair off his forehead. “Am I? How do I know you’re not the insane one, what with your Dexter Morgan duffel bag that you cart around everywhere with you.”

Harry laughed harder, resting his forehead against Louis’ chest. “Why don’t you just go look if you’re so worried?”

Louis waved it off. “No thanks, I like to make up stories about it. It keeps me entertained.”

Harry looked up at him again. “You. Are. Insane,” He paused then, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Speaking of stories, someone sent me some _very_ interesting text messages this afternoon while I was at work,”

Louis feigned innocence. “Did they now. Whatever did they say?”

“Hmm…well they were quite naughty. And quite detailed.”

Louis shook his head. “You know, I told Niall to stop sending those to people…”

Harry started walked his hands along the couch, lifting himself off Louis. “Then I suppose I should message him back and tell him how worked up they made me. Hence the boxing.”

Louis grabbed a fistful of his shirt, his eyes shining stormy blue, “I’ll pass the message along.”

 ...

Harry collapsed on the couch, his chest flushed and his curls matted against his forehead. “Okay, you... are very thorough.”

Louis laughed, pulling a blanket over them. “What?”

Harry looked at him wide eyed. “You did not leave out any of the details. And there were a lot of them,”

Louis gave him a pat on the cheek. “I’m very imaginative, Harold.”

Harry smiled sleepily, curling into Louis' side, resting his head on his shoulder. Louis pressed a kiss onto his head, playing with the fringe on the edge of the blanket. Okay so he had sedated Harry into one of his cat like states, mental high five to himself for his well-executed plan. Well and Nick too he supposed, seeing as it was his idea in the first place. Right, Nick he thought. May as well start somewhere easy.

“So, I saw Nick today,”

Harry didn’t bother lifting his head. Or opening his eyes Louis noted. “Really? Where?”

Louis decided fuck it, and went for the whole story. “I stopped by the station actually. I was bored, figured I would take him up on his offer.” Okay so the whole story, minus the Mark parts. Dammit.

Harry hummed into his skin. “Mmm, that's nice. Hope he behaved himself today,”

Louis paused. Oh, well this was not what he was expecting. “So, you don’t mind?”

Harry snuggled in closer. “S’just Nick. My friends are your friends,” he said, stifling a yawn.

What about ex-boyfriends Louis thought to himself. Ugh god. He better just leave it for tonight. He would definitely tell him tomorrow. Maybe. He wriggled his arm out from under Harry to give him a squeeze. “Hey babe, you’re exhausted, why don’t you go to bed?”

Harry grabbed onto his waist, “You come too then.”

He ruffled his hair, “Can’t right now, I have some paperwork to catch up on before work tomorrow.” Because Louis procrastinated like a motherfucker, he always ended up in this position on a Sunday night.

“Just bring it to bed. I don’t want to sleep alone,” he whined, because apparently part of Harry’s cat like state also him involved him acting like a toddler. Louis did not begin to understand how this was the same dominant person from the night before.

“Harry, I am not dragging fifty pound law books into bed with me. I’ll only be an hour or two, you’ll be fine.”

He sat up suddenly; his curls a crazy disarray. “What if I bring them for you?”

“No.”

He stuck his tongue at Louis, stealing the entire blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. “Fine then. You don’t love me,” he pouted.

Louis leaned behind him to grab the jumper that was almost stuffed into the couch cushions dragging it over his head. “I think I love you entirely too much, even when you’re acting like a man child,” he said dryly.

He then begrudgingly came over to give him a kiss, before shuffling off to the bedroom. Louis just shook his head and pulled out his glasses, slumping into his desk chair as he stared at the piles of paper in front of him willing himself to get motivated. He grabbed a pen and got down to business, and it was only a little while later that he heard the soft sounds of Harry’s snores over the scratching of his pen and paper.

 ...

Later on in the week he was doing pretty much the same thing, except in the quiet of his office, with the exception of his iPod softy playing behind him. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose when he heard a whistle from the door, startling him out of his concentration.

He straightened up and a look of surprise crossed his face. “Nick?”

He sauntered into his office, trailing around the room giving it a once over. “Hmm, quite posh this,” he stopped in front of his desk, rocking back and forth on his heels, arms clasped behind his back smiling at him.

“How did you get in here?”  

He sat down in a chair, crossing his legs. “Louis, I happen to be a well-known radio host, who is also exceptionally charming,” he smiled at him knowingly. “It doesn’t take much."

Louis placed his pen down and leaned back in his chair, noting that he would need to speak to his secretary about letting people know when they have visitors at least. “How come you’re around this part of town?”

He shrugged, “I was shopping. Got bored. Where’s all the other lawyers then?”

Louis looked confused. “I’m sorry?”

Nick waved his hand over to the hallway, “I don’t see one power lunch, or round table meeting, or someone escorting an emotional client about, or a sad little secretary carrying loads of case files that they pulled from archives. Frankly I’m disappointed.”

Louis coughed out a laugh. “Nick, I’m afraid you watch entirely too much TV.”

He frowned deeply, like Louis just shattered all of his dreams. He brightened again suddenly, “Has Harry seen the glasses?”

Louis reached out the touch them, forgetting he had them on. “Uh no, I just use them at work mostly. Why?”

Nick looked shocked. “Louis, I insist you go home immediately and use this to your advantage. Everyone has a sexy librarian fantasy, I don’t care who you are.”

Louis rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. “While I appreciate you giving me tips on how to turn my boyfriend on, I actually do have a job that I get paid to do here.”

“Don’t be boring, Louis, honestly. Speaking of turning young Harold on, how did our plan work out the other day?”

“What the fuck, you’re scheming without me now?”

The both craned their heads to the doorway, where Niall stood munching from a bag of crisps shooting Nick a suspicious look.

Louis threw up his hands. “How did _you_ get in here now, did our secretary die or something?”

Niall walked in all the way, parking himself in the chair next to Nick. “Nah. I’m cute and Irish remember?”

“Are those her crisps, Niall?”

He looked up mid bite, “Maybe?”

Louis let out a long sigh. “What are you doing here?”

Niall frowned. “Hey, you fucks come into my work all the time!”

“You work at a _bar,_ Niall, that’s kind of the whole point.”

He looked like the wheels in his head were turning and then his eyebrows sprung up. “Speaking of drinks, where’s your liquor cabinet? I didn’t see one person drinking here,”

Nick chimed in as well. “See, that’s another thing that’s missing!”

Louis looked at them both like he wanted to strangle them. “I don’t know if you guys have ever seen Mad Men, but I’m going to give you a spoiler, they aren’t lawyers you idiots.”

Niall chewed loudly as he stared at him while taking in this information. He swallowed, thumbing his finger at Nick. “Who’s he.”

Nick turned in his chair to give Niall a once over. He reached out to pinch his cheek. “Nick Grimshaw. I would shake your hand, but I’m afraid you have crisps all over them. But aren’t you a little Irish cutie,”

Louis groaned. “For god’s sake, Nick, he’s straight…we think. Do you hit on anything that moves?”

Niall’s face finally twisted with recognition and he jumped out of his seat. “ _The_ Nick Grimshaw? Your radio show, it's fucking brilliant! Seriously mate, you play some tunes. Where do you find all that shit anyways?”

Nick drew a hand to his chest, and Louis knows that there is about to be some fake modesty thrown about. “Niall, it's Niall yes?” Niall nodded eagerly. “I’m absolutely flattered you think so, nothing brings me more pleasure than knowing the fans are happy.”

“Can you two please take this first date elsewhere now, I have actual work to do you know,” Louis snapped.

Nick held a hand out in front of his mouth to stage whisper to Niall, “I think he needs a half day, don’t you? I told him to go home and surprise Harry with those glasses. He’s quite a little sexpot in them.”

Niall cackled loudly and just because Louis’ life wasn’t quite annoying enough at that moment, Zayn popped his head in the door.

“Hey Lou! Hey Niall! Hey person I don’t know!” Zayn called out cheerfully.

Louis blinked his eyes a few times before sputtering out, “Seriously, is _anyone_ working out there, why are you here now? I swear to god if Liam and Harry walk through that door I’m leaving.”

Zayn strolled into the office, perching on the edge of Louis’ desk. He smiled at Nick, offering a hand, “Zayn.”

Nick shot a look at Louis. “Are all your friends attractive, Louis?”

“He’s a doctor,” Niall added with enthusiasm.  

Nick fanned himself. “With a boyfriend,” Louis added flatly.

Zayn blushed shyly. “Yeah, and he’s reallllly cute.”

Louis pulled off his glasses to rub his eyes. “Zayn I love you. I don’t know why you’re here, but I don’t have time to listen to you moon over how cute Liam for the millionth time.”

Niall picked up the bag of crisps again, pointing one at Louis. “S’matter with you? Are you guys not shagging enough?"

"Niall, this is a place of business. Let’s not. Besides, weren’t you just traumatized about this the other day?”

Niall looked hurt as he stuffed another crisp into his mouth. “Louis, of course I am. But I still care about your sex life.”

Louis sighed and leaned his forehead against the desk, “I really wish you didn’t."

Nick stood up, clapping his hands together. “Well, you lot are brilliant. We must do this again. I’m having a party on Friday at a ridiculously trendy restaurant, which will be followed up by an all-night dance session at some horribly trendy members only club. You’ll love it I promise.”

To no one’s surprise, Niall answered right away. “Fuck yes, that sounds like a plan, Grimmy.”

Louis looked up from his desk. “How did we get to nicknames already?”

Niall looked at him like he was foreign, throwing his now empty packet of crisps in the garbage. “We’re all friends here, Lou. Alrighty, I better get to work, but please don’t bother me there later, I’m very important you know. See ya Zaynie, see ya Grimmy.”

Louis hollered out. “Fuck you too, Niall,” as he heard him giggle down the hallway.

Zayn glanced at Louis. “Why was he here again?”

And Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “I actually have no idea. But seriously you guys, I really need to get this file done if you want me to come to your spectacular party on Friday.”

Zayn hauled himself up, grabbing his bag, “I was just swinging by to say hi on the way to work, hadn’t seen you in a few days. I missed you.”

And Louis’ annoyance was gone just like that. “Aww, Zayn, you were worried I was with my new friend, weren’t you. You’re too adorable.”

Nick looked excited, “Oh, am I the new friend?”

Zayn pouted out his bottom lip. “And see? You _were_ with him!”

Louis got up and came around the desk to pull Zayn into a hug. “You know I love you the most Dr. Malik. I also know you’ve been making up for lost time with Liam. You’re allowed to you know, I’m not going anywhere.” He looked over Zayn’s shoulder and winked at Nick. “Now, please get out you two.”

Nick put up his hands, “Alright, alright. I will walk the handsome doctor out, I mean if I MUST.”

Louis shook his head waving at them, “See you Friday."

“Keep the glasses on tonight, Louis,” was the last thing he heard before they shut his door.

...

Louis hung up his coat and threw his briefcase on the floor next to Harry’s mystery bag and resisted the urge to unzip it once and for all. “Oh honey, I’m home!”

He loosened his tie as he walked through the flat, and rolled his eyes at the intoxicating scent that was filling the room. God, he’s making a cake. Of course. He stopped short in the kitchen as Harry bent up from the oven. And both of their mouths fell open at the same time.

“Harry…are you baking cupcakes in the nude?”

He looked at Louis like he was like a deer caught in headlights. Louis rushed around the island to grab a hold of him, but was almost overcome with a stronger urge to strangle him with the frilly pink apron he had on. And nothing else. Instead he opted to give a little shake. “Are you alright in there, Harry?”

He finally breathed out one jumbled sentence, “ohmygodlouyoulooksofuckingsexy.”

Louis clasped his hands around Harry’s shoulders looking him in the eyes with amusement. “Have you been eating raw cup cake batter? You know it says on the package it’s not good for you. You look like you’re going to have a seizure.”

Harry looked a little cross eyed still as Louis ran a hand through his hair. “They’re just glasses, you can breathe, babe,” Harry’s eyes ranked over his face, lingering on his lips. “Besides, I think I should be the one having a fit here; you are aware you’re wearing a frilly apron with nothing underneath it, yes?”

Harry finally snapped out of his revelry and grabbed Louis by the waist, sitting him up on the island. He yanked on his tie, his fingers fumbling with this shirt buttons as he breathed hotly against his ear, “I made chocolate icing.”

 ...

Louis stepped out of the steamy bathroom, rubbing his hair dry with the towel – who knew it was so hard to get chocolate icing out of your hair – and smiled over at Harry who was already tucked under the fluffy white comforter.

“Thank you Chef Styles, I do believe that was the best chocolate icing I have ever tasted.”

Harry threw the covers back, indicating that it was time for him to get into bed. He padded over and shimmed underneath them, rolling on his side to face Harry. He pressed a finger to his lips before turning over to shut of the light. “I made some extra cupcakes to take to Niall tomorrow. Do you think you could run them by his place? I have an early class in the morning. If you can’t though, I can do it later, no big deal,”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I can, and I will take great pleasure in telling Niall all about the icing after he’s eaten one or two as well.”

Harry laughed deep and throaty as he pulled Louis into the crook of his arm. “Aww, poor Niall.”

Louis poked him in the stomach. “Don’t you ever say that again, that little shit deserves all the torture he gets.”

Harry just murmured a hmm in response, stroking his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis draped his arm across Harry, drawing little lines on his stomach, “Hey Nick stopped by the office today. He invited us to a party on Friday.”

The fingers in his hair stilled. “Seriously? Does he ever stop?”

Louis laughed at Harry’s annoyance. “In Nick’s defence he also hit on Niall and Zayn, because yes, they were there too. Apparently it was family day at Louis’ office.”

Harry seemed appeased by this and resumed his hair stroking. “I can’t believe Niall actually knows where you work,”

“No one was more surprised than me. Though I am not 100% sure he knows what I do for a living. I’m pretty sure he thinks I work for Mad Men, because yes that’s what he thinks their office is called in the show.”

Harry smacked a hand over his eyes, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Our friends. I don’t even know anymore.”

“Harry, I’ve been saying this for years, you just happened to get here for the height of their idiocy. You’re very blessed.”

His laughter calmed down and he gave a deep yawn. “You sure you want to go to Nick’s thing? It’s going to full of pretentious hipsters, you know.”

Louis voice pitched with excitement, “Oh this is even better; I wouldn’t dare pass up a chance to make fun of hipsters. In fact, this is probably going the be the holy grail of hipster parties.”

“You have no idea, Lou.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Harry, are you quite finished in there? It can’t be that hard deciding between your black jeans or your black jeans, love,” Louis teased as he wandered into the bedroom buttoning up his shirt. He paused on a button when he looked over at Harry; his eyebrows raised in surprise, “Are there hearts on your shirt?”

Harry gave him a wide smile from where he was adjusting his hair in the mirror. “Yes, there definitely are.”

Louis titled his head. “Where on earth did you get that?”

He turned around smoothing his hands down the front. “Nick gave it to me. He said it was a little too flamboyant for him if you can believe it.” He sidled up to Louis, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “It’s Burberry.”

Louis closed his eyes, his body giving a little shiver. “Ooh, say it again,”

Harry placed his palm on Louis’ side, his words slow and deliberate. “Burrrrberrrry.”

Louis opened his eyes, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. “I love it when you talk dirty to me, babe.”  

Harry smiled, looking down at the shirt and back up at Louis expectantly. “Does it look alright, though?”

Louis rolled his eyes as he walked over to the closet pulling out a tweed blazer. “Harry, I’m fairly certain you are the only person on this planet that could make a heart patterned shirt look sexy.”

He pulled it on, turning around to find Harry standing in front of him, reaching out to smooth a thumb along the lapel. “This is nice,”

“I’m afraid it’s just Top Man, I cannot compete with your Burberry.”

Harry grabbed onto the blazer pulling him closer, nipping at his lips, “You look hot.”

Louis gave a quick kiss, accompanied by a gratuitous ass squeeze, because really he was just asking for it in those jeans. “None of your funny business now, Styles. For some reason this is a dinner I think we should be on time for.”

Harry smirked, keeping his hold on Louis. “It’s not like we’re going to dinner with the Queen, Lou.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow at him. “Aren’t we?”

Harry laughed, his dimple deepening. “Point taken. Should I ring up a cab then? Are we picking up Niall?”

Louis moved over to the dresser to grab his phone, "Yeah, I’ll just give him a heads up.” It buzzed a minute later and his lips pulled into a frown. “Well, that’s shit,”

Harry looked up from where he was fiddling with his phone on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Zayn got called into work, so Liam is going meet us at Niall’s.” Louis sighed, stuffing his phone and wallet into his jeans.

Harry curled around him, hugging him against his chest. “I'm sorry, I know you were looking forward us all hanging out,”

Louis reached behind him to tug on a curl, because yes he may have had their placement memorized by now. “It’s perfectly fine. Gives me a chance to make Zayn jealous of my new friend.”

Harry shook his head, his curls bouncing on the side of Louis’ face. “You guys have the weirdest friendship.”

Louis sighed longingly. “Yeah, we really do. Now let’s go, Curly. I wanna show off my Burberry model.”

 ...

When they walked into the restaurant even Niall’s usually confident swagger was momentarily put on pause because _wow_ look at these fucking hipsters Louis thought. Niall tugged on his sleeve, his face twisting in panic. “Lou, lend me your blazer.”

Louis pushed him away. “I will not. Besides, you clean up surprisingly well. You’re fine.”

He dropped his hands to his sides and looked down at his feet. He looked back up at Harry for reassurance, “D’ya think the shoes are too much?”

Harry gave him a thumbs up. “I love sequins.”

And suddenly Louis felt like he might be the least gay one out of all of them. “Yes Niall, they’re very Vegas show girl chic.”

Louis glanced at Liam and remembered that no, it was actually Liam that the straightest of this big gay crew. Louis watched him fidgeting and wondered if perhaps he wasn’t gay, he was just gay for Zayn. Gayn? Hmm. Liam caught him staring and suddenly looked worried. “I’m going to get eaten alive aren’t I.”

“Well, well, who is this tasty little treat, you really shouldn’t have!” Nick drummed his fingers in front of his face, looking at Liam with a devilish smile.

Louis put his arms around Liam’s shoulders protectively.“Stay away you pervert, this is Liam and he belongs to Dr. Malik.”

Nick pouted. “Such a pity.” He slung an arm over Liam’s shoulders, “You do look like you could use some corrupting though, come along."

Liam shot them a frightened look as they made their way down a long corridor, with Nick pausing outside of a door marked private. He looked at Niall’s feet pointing at his shoes, “Those are sequined trainers, Niall.”

Niall looked sheepish as he went to run a hand through his hair, stopping short when he remembered that he had actually done it today. “I suppose they are…”

Nick beamed at him. “Wonderful! I really appreciate the effort you and Harold put in for the theme tonight.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “You never mentioned a theme,”

Nick gave him a pitying look. “Oh, Louis. There’s _always_ a theme.”

“What’s it tonight then, obnoxious hipster?” Louis snapped.

Niall giggled nervously, while Liam stilled, his body trapped under Nick’s arm. Nick howled with laughter. “You truly are my new favorite person Louis Tomlinson. Come lads; let’s not keep the hipsters waiting.”

Louis only then noticed how quiet Harry had been since they got there. He noted the way he looked at Nick, then back at Louis before quickly shaking it off. He gave Louis a small smile before following behind Nick. Louis made a note to check on Harry in a bit, as he busied himself with rescuing poor Liam from Nicks clutches.

 ...

The dinner turned out to be less about dinner, and more about standing up and ignoring the trays of food being passed around while drinking copious amounts of champagne. And Louis couldn’t say he minded that one bit. He found Niall in a corner with a tray of crab cakes on his knees and a bottle of wine near his feet. He was chewing in a trance like state, fingers absently grabbing for the wine beside him. Louis folded his arms against his chest, an amused look on his face. “Are you in a time out or something Niall?”

He darted his eyes up at Louis, licking a crumb off his lip. “Lou…did you see who was here?”

Louis furrowed his brow in confusion, dropping his arms back down to turn and scan the room. Niall reached out and yanked him down on the couch. “Jesus Niall, what is your problem?”

Suddenly Liam was standing in front of them clutching a glass of champagne, his eyes wide and doe like. “Oh my god you guys,” he breathed out before sitting on the other side of Niall.

Louis threw up his arms. “Is there acid in the champagne, what the fuck is wrong with you two?”

Niall passed Louis the bottle of wine, digging his fingers into their knees. “David...Beckham…is…here.”

Louis followed Niall’s line of vision and _holy fucking shit_ , yes, standing on the other side of the room was indeed, David Beckham. Louis brought the wine bottle to his mouth, taking a few long sips. “Fuck me.”

“Literally,” Liam said on the other side and Louis almost spit out his wine. Okay, maybe he wasn’t just Gayn.

“I mean, it’s obvious that he’s fucking fit, but look at him in person, this isn’t fair is it? Look at his face! Look at his…” Louis trailed off as Harry made his way over to David fucking Beckham.

“No...no…what is this. What is happening,” Louis said frantically, shaking his head as if that would help him unsee whatever was about to go down in front of him.

Liam started babbling incoherently, giving them a play by play. “Louis…Louis he’s shaking his hand…no, now he’s going in for a hug…oh god Louis their torsos are touching, THEIR TORSOS ARE TOUCHING!” Liam’s voice was panicked and giddy with alcohol.

“Liam _calm down,_ ” Louis felt like his eyes were melting, he couldn’t deal with Liam’s breakdown as well.

“Why the fuck aren’t we filming this, I feel like we’re watching Lou’s sexual fantasies coming to life right now,” Niall said happily, taking another swig of wine.

“Are you sure you don’t mean Liam’s?”

Liam managed to tear his eyes away momentarily. “He plays soccer you guys…soccer!”

Louis poured some wine into his empty glass, “It’s called football here, pal. Now, are you going to be okay, or are we going to need to take you to the ER to see Dr. Malik?”

Niall stuffed another crab cake in his face, smiling around it. “Hello 911, we have boner emergency.”

Louis dropped his head into his hands. “Niall…I just,” He brought his head up again and Harry was in front of them giving them a funny look.

“Everything okay over here?”

“Why do you know David Beckham?” Louis said accusingly.

Harry just shrugged, with one of his Harry smiles on his face like Louis asked him why is the sky blue. “Why not?”

Louis didn’t know why he expected any other answer than that. He took another pull of wine. “Of course.”

Liam still looked shell shocked, so they handed him another drink, because getting Liam drunk had become even more exciting than they had originally thought. Harry pointed at the bottle that Niall and Louis had been sharing. “They do have glasses you know.”

“Oh Harold, don’t be such a downer,” Nick exclaimed, draping himself over the back of the couch. He nuzzled his face in-between Niall and Louis, rubbing a hand down Louis’ arm, that Harry’s eyes followed as well. “Shall we go shake our tail feathers now lads? I’m sure the little Irish one here fancies a dance.”

Niall bounced up, his ridiculous shoes sparkling in the light. “You just said the magic words, Grimmy.”

“Brilliant!” He squeezed Louis shoulder. “And what about you, lovely Louis?”

Louis jumped up as well, grabbing a hold of Harry’s hand. “Sure sounds good. You ready, babe?”

Harry gave his hand a squeeze, pulling away from him. Louis looked at him confused. “Actually, I think I’m going to head home,” He saw the look Louis gave him and gave them all a quick smile. “You guys go have fun though.”

Niall yanked him into a hug. “Aww we’ll miss you kid. Love that shirt by the way. Fucking hearts. Only you, Harry,” he exclaimed kissing his cheek loudly.

Liam hugged him as well, holding on a little longer than necessary, which Louis thought was a cheap way of transferring some of David Beckham’s essence onto him. Louis grabbed him by the shirt collar, “Okay Liam, he isn’t _actually_ David Beckham.” Harry placed a palm on his cheek, but didn’t lean in to kiss him like he usually would. “See you at home, Lou.”

Louis watched him walk away, his stomach pulling in a knot. He wasn’t sure what was happening, and he wondered if he should have followed after Harry. However, he didn’t get a chance to think about it once more champagne was shoved into his hands, and soon enough they were all being corralled into a limo onto their next destination.

 ...

The music throbbed through Louis’ bones, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had heard Depeche Mode at a club, let alone dance his ass off to it. He bobbed his head along, and swayed his hips a little when he felt a body settle behind him. He prepared himself to swat Niall away, as for some reason he thought it was hilarious to try and grind up against Louis. “Niall, I swear to god…” He looked down at the hands around his waist as Nick propped his chin up on his shoulder, “Just me, pet. Though I do have to say Irish must be quite a freak in the sheets with those dance moves.”

Louis shuddered. “I really don’t want to think about that, thank you.”

Nick hummed, bringing his lips closer to Louis’ ear. “I do wonder about you though,”

Louis felt his heart beat speed up as Nick’s breath tickled his overly warm skin. “What is Louis Tomlinson like in bed? I bet you like to be in control don’t you, Louis. You probably like Harry to watch. I wonder if he would be up for sharing hmm?”

Louis’ voice was thick in his throat. “What are you doing, Nick?”

“Well, I do believe I am propositioning you with the idea of a threesome,” he drawled out.

Louis detached his hands from his waist, not turning around to face him yet because he didn’t know if he was embarrassed or slightly intrigued or kind of pissed off. He gave himself a minute before turning to look at him and when he did, he could see that Nick was really very drunk. He was looking at Louis half lidded, swaying a bit on his feet now that he wasn’t holding onto him. He guided him off to the side of the dance floor, leaning him against a pillar. He stood on his tip toes to get closer to his ear, “I’m not much for sharing. See you later, Nick.”

He reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling Louis back up against him. “I didn’t really want to share you with Harry either.”

Louis gently took his hands away, softening his voice, “You’re drunk, Nick.” Nick frowned and nodded, looking down at his shoes. Louis gave his wrist a squeeze before heading towards the door. He didn’t see Niall, so he sent him a quick message to let him know he was leaving. He was of course the last man standing, as they had to send Liam home not that long after they had gotten to the club. Turned out he was quite the little lush.

Louis sighed as he slouched down in the seat of the cab, scrubbing a hand over his face. Why couldn’t his life just be normal for once, was this too much to ask? “I mean a fucking threesome, when did my life become a porno?” The cab drivers eyes flashed on his in the mirror. “Sorry, that was not directed at you sir.”

Louis looked at his phone again, seeing a message from Niall waiting for him.

-       I’m partying in the VIP next to Prince Harry. I think I just found my new man crush! Come by the pub tomorrow so I can fan girl over him, love you Louuuuuu

He felt as though this was time for one of those overly dramatic moments in movies where someone stood in the middle of a field or a forest or on the edge of a cliff screaming ‘WHY’ at the sky. He wondered how much it would cost for the driver to take him to such a location. Instead, he leaned his head against the window watching the rain drops streak down it, wondering if _anyone_ he knew was fucking normal.

 ...

The flat was quiet when he opened the front door, shaking the rain out of his hair. He pulled off his shoes, padding softly to the bedroom. He shrugged out of his blazer, throwing it in a chair sitting in the corner when Harry stepped out of the washroom, looking warm and comfortable in a soft hoodie and cut off sweats.

“Oh you’re home. Good night then?”

Louis watched him as he sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the string of his hoodie. His eyes looked tired when he looked back up. Louis walked over to him, running a hand through his hair. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

He hesitated before speaking, looking at his lap again. “So, did Nick flirt with you for the rest of the night, or just when I was there?”

Louis reached out for his chin to make him look up at him. “Is that why you left?”

When he avoided his gaze, Louis let go, sitting down next to him on the bed. “Harry, if you wanted me to come home with you why didn’t you just say so?”

He got up suddenly, his body tense as he paced in front of the bed. He stopped, looking at Louis with frustration. “You should _want_ to come home with me Lou. I shouldn’t have to ask you,”

Now Louis was confused. “I’m not quite following. You told us to go?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you would. I mean Nick was practically eye fucking you right in front of me.”

Louis stayed quiet. Harry let out a long sigh. “I just…I don’t know, all of a sudden all of these guys seem to be coming into your life and making it a little too obvious that they want you. Even my friends.”

Louis looked lost. “All of these guys?”

“What did you and Mark talk about the other day, Lou?”

And there it was. The stupid conversation Louis should have had with Harry days ago. He swallowed. “It’s not what you think, Harry. He said…he wants to try and be friends.”

Harry’s mouth thinned. “And, what did you say? Do you want that?”

Louis stuttered. “I don’t know…maybe? I just don’t see the need to be mad at him anymore.”

He threw his hands up. “So, don’t be mad at him then! You don’t need to be best friends with the guy!”

Louis looked at his hands, his head pounding. Harry spoke again, his voice strained. “Sometimes I really hate being that person that wears their heart on their sleeve.” Louis whipped his head up, and swears his heart almost stopped at the hurt on Harry’s face. “I just feel like you could do better, you know? That’s why I get so jealous. I mean, what am I? I’m just a kid that works part time at a gym, who can cook alright I guess. And I’m really in love with you, and you’re so successful and….”

Louis launched himself across the room; his hands grabbing onto Harry’s face, eyes pleading. “Harry, oh my god, stop this please, I don’t think my heart can take it.” He kissed him fiercely, pulling him into a hug. “Harry, Jesus, don’t you know I couldn’t do any better than you if I tried?” He held his face away, searching his eyes. “You are the most loving, caring, beautiful, fit, and crazily adorable man that has ever walked the face of this earth okay? And that’s a pretty bold statement if I may say so; I mean we’re talking this entire earth. That’s vast.”

Harry finally smiled a little. “And if you don’t want me to speak to Mark I won’t, and if you want me to tell Nick to bugger off as well, I’ll do that too. For some reason though, I think Nick is a little lost himself. He may need a heart to heart.” Well Louis knew exactly what reason he thought that, but that was something that no one ever needed to repeat. He didn’t know if he should be flattered or concerned that he was asked to have a threesome. And that he didn’t want a threesome at all really. Just Louis. Yes. He really needed to talk to Nick.

Harry grabbed Louis’ wrists, nodding as he closed his eyes. “He’s been acting kinda strange lately. Maybe he’ll tell you what’s going on in that thick head of his. Just wish he didn’t have to piss _me_ off because his life isn’t going as planned.”

Louis decided to leave it there. He rubbed his thumbs along Harry’s skin, as Harry leaned his forehead against his. “I guess…if you feel like you need to make amends or whatever with you know, Mark…I can be fine with it.”

“Harry, no, it's okay…”

He leaned back, holding onto his shoulders. “No really, Lou, I mean it. Just keep me in the know about it, okay?"

Louis brought a palm to his cheek looking at him like a buffoon he was certain. “Harry Styles, where on earth did you come from?”

He leaned down, brushing his lips softly over Louis’, murmuring against them, “Cheshire.”

Louis reached behind him, pinching his bum. “Don’t be a smart ass.” He sat back down on the bed unbuttoning his shirt, glancing up at Harry again. “We’re okay, babe?”

Harry started nodding then suddenly looked at Louis with a guilty look in his eyes. Louis stopped his hands, and cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, stuffing a hand in the pocket of his shorts. “So, I kind of do this thing where when I’m upset I need to make the pain go away, and you already know about the tattoos being a way of showing someone how I feel, so sometimes I go a little nuts and combine the two…”

“Harry, are you on drugs? Because I’m almost positive there was some in those drinks at that party judging from the state we sent Liam home in,” Louis smiled wistfully “Zayn’s going to be so annoyed.”

“No, I’m definitely not on drugs,” He undid his hoodie, throwing it on top of Louis’ discarded blazer and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. He stood there looking at Louis who feels like he blinked about 100 times in mere seconds.

“What…where…did you even find a place to tattoo you at this time of night, and that’s a giant butterfly, Harry?” Louis sat there staring at it, then looked up at Harry’s face, then back down at it again. He scratched his head.

“I have a few friends that are tattoo artists.”

He said it so nonchalantly, as if it explained everything about the massive fucking butterfly covering his stomach.

“Um.” Louis didn’t quite know what else to say. He was weeping inside for the abs that this butterfly was covering. It seemed as though it was mocking him. How dare you butterfly. How dare you. And maybe Louis was on drugs too, because he was silently feuding with a butterfly tattoo. He looked at Harry again. “Please tell me there’s a backstory.”

Harry bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. “Okay, but you can't laugh,"

“Babe, you’re about to tell me a story of why you got the biggest butterfly tattoo of all time. That’s really not a strong opener.”

He kept his eyes shut and breathed it out in one long run on sentence.“I got it for you because that’s how I feel when I’m with you...like I…I always have butterflies in my stomach.”

Louis’ sat there in stunned silence. Harry cracked one eye open. “You’re not laughing?”

And Louis’ face crumpled, falling into his hands as his shoulders shook. Harry wandered over to the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Lou...are you crying?”

He raised his head, his blue eyes shining with tears. “What the hell are you doing to me Harry? Now I have to tell Zayn and Niall that you made me fucking _cry_ over an idiotic butterfly tattoo, and this is probably the _gayest_ thing that’s ever happened to me!”

He resumed his crying and Harry wrapped his arms around him, resting his head against his shoulder. “So you don’t hate it?”

Louis just cried harder in response, and Harry pressed a kiss onto his neck and decided that was a no. 


	5. Chapter 5

When they walked into the pub the next night they almost instantly regretted it, as they could hear Niall from the front door practically shouting Prince Harry’s name from the rooftops. Zayn groaned, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. “I know we said we would let him fan girl, but he’s already been messaging me all bloody day about this. I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Louis clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should have brought some tranquilizers with you, doctor. Though we might need some of the horse variety, this seems to have escalated to an unhealthy level.”

Zayn scowled as they trudged over to Niall’s side of the bar. “Between Niall going on about what a perfect shade of orange Prince Harry’s hair is, and Liam making up drunken haikus about David Beckham, _I’m_ going to need a tranquilizer by the end of this night.”

Louis gave a delighted laugh. “Oh, this makes me so happy. I knew Liam would be a treat once he got home.”

“Yeah, and if I didn’t love that adorable bastard so much I would have dragged him tonight out as punishment.”

Harry smiled knowingly. “He was puking his guts out, wasn’t he.”

“Yes, and I’m never letting him out with you lot again,” Zayn said, pointing a finger at Louis accusingly.

Louis grabbed his finger bringing it to his lips. “We were just breaking him in. Tis only the beginning, dear Zayn.”

He pulled his finger out of Louis’ hold, twisting his face to scowl at him again but directed it at Niall instead as he slid onto a stool. “I’m going to need a time frame on this newest obsession, because you're already annoying as fuck and it's barely been 24 hours.”

Niall flicked him in the shoulder. “Aww, Zayn, are you having a pout because Liam has a thing for football players?”

Yes Zayn was definitely doing that. “ _No_. And you’re still annoying.”

Louis pulled his beanie down over his eyes. “Oh my god give him a free drink or something Niall, he whines more than me.”

Zayn smacked his hand away. “Not possible. Harry, back me up on this,”

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis, placing a kiss on the side of his head. “I’m not going to say I provoke him into pouting because he looks so cute when he does it, but…”

Zayn snorted. “Gross.”

Niall swatted his towel at them to interrupt. “What did you do with the rest of your night Harry, while I was partying with my new best mate, you may have heard of him…” he paused dramatically, “It's Prince Harry.”

“Nope, I’m out of here,” Zayn pushed himself off the bar, jumping off his stool, which had Niall running around the side of the bar to cling to him.

“Alright, alright, I’m done…for now.”

Zayn returned to his seat and took a long sip of his beer. “Sorry Harry, please continue.”

Harry gave them a smile; his eyes running over Louis’ profile. “I got a tattoo.”

“In the middle of the night?” Niall exclaimed.

Harry nodded cheerfully. “Yep! I have friends. Do you wanna see?”

Zany shrugged indifferently, giving Louis a questioning look as he watched him chew his lip. Niall stood with his arms crossed, waiting in anticipation.

Harry hopped off his stool and pulled up his shirt a bit, while Louis watched their faces distort into the same look shock he had the night before.

Niall motioned for him to put his shirt down. “Okay number one, never show me your abs again because now I’m sad, and two, why’d get a giant fucking butterfly?”

Harry blushed, fiddling with his hair absently. “I got it for Lou,” he said quietly.

Niall seemed to ponder this, as Zayn sat there studying Louis’ face. Niall scratched his head, looking at Louis thoughtfully. “Sure, I mean I guess he flits about and what not,”

Louis bristled. “What does that mean! I do _not_ flit. Harry, do I flit?” he asked, giving him a pout.

And then Harry looked at him like the rest of the world had fallen away. Louis shivered inside, knowing that look was only for him. “See there’s that pout I love. And you don’t flit. But, you do give me butterflies.” He leaned over to kiss him softly before turning to Niall, “And that is the meaning behind the tattoo, Niall.”

Niall immediately turned around and leaned his hands against the back bar, his shoulders hunched. They watched him as he brought a hand up to his face, rubbing a first under his eye. “Niall Horan, you better not be crying,” Louis threatened.

He turned to face them, sniffling a bit, trying to act nonchalant. He didn’t pull it off very well, because as soon as he spoke his voice wavered. “Well fuck, Harry.” He sniffled some more, trying to regain his composure.

Louis looked at Zayn, who was rubbing his eye as well, trying to avoid their eyes. Louis sighed. “Zayn you’re supposed to make fun of _me_ for crying over this tattoo, not be crying yourself,”

“What? My contact was bothering me; I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Niall shook his head, his lip trembling, “Why did you guys have to spring this on me at work?! I mean…if I hadn’t gone surfing, then you wouldn’t have met Harry…and…and then you wouldn’t have fallen in love, and this is too much for me!”

And then Louis decided to get really evil. “Oh yeah? Well I’m going to do you one better. If you guys hadn’t been the best mates a guy could ever ask for, we wouldn’t have gone to Hawaii in the first place, and met Harry OR Liam.”

Niall started openly sobbing then, covering his eyes with his hands as Zayn continuously brought the sleeve of his shirt up to his own eyes to rub them.

Harry got up and walked around the bar to pull Niall into his arms, rubbing his palm in circles on his back. Louis hugged Zayn against him and Harry looked at him a little worried, and Louis just waved him off as if to say don’t worry these fools do this all the time, it’s perfectly normal.

Niall finally dragged himself away from Harry’s shirt, face red and mottled with tears. “He’s even a lovely hugger. I’m calling best man at this wedding, Lou,”

Zayn finally perked up from where he was slouched into Louis side. “I will fight you to the death, that is my rightful title and spot, how dare you!”

Louis laughed nervously because joking about marriage haha, awkward. “That’s all well and nice lads, but…”

Harry’s voice cut him off. “Tell you what Niall, you can be my best man, that way you can both be in the wedding equally,” Harry said a wink to Louis.

Niall’s face fell back against Harry’s shirt as the crying started up again, and Louis thought that he could marry Harry Styles this very instant he would do it in a heartbeat.

 *

Louis had asked Nick to meet him at Starbucks, because he figured it was in public, it was neutral and as far as he knew, people weren’t propositioning each other for threesomes at Starbucks. And if they were, well then he’s been doing his coffee breaks wrong for many years.

He gave him a wave when he saw him walk through the door and steeled his shoulders, convincing himself that this was not at all going to be uncomfortable. And when Nick sat down and gave him one of his winning smiles, he decided to relax a little.

“Hey, thanks for coming. I didn’t know what you liked so I guessed and went with a caramel macchiato. I hope that’s alright?”

Nick reached over to poke him in the shoulder. "If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were reading articles about me in one of those trashy tabloids. It’s downright scary that they know what people like to drink.”

Louis laughed, playing with his own cup. “I may have read one or two things. Guess the Starbucks drink order subconsciously snuck in there.”

Nick leaned forward; keeping his voice low. “I’ll let you in on a secret, Louis...It’s all rubbish.”

Louis feigned disappointment. “So you didn’t try to snog Simon Cowell at a record release party? But that was my favorite one!”

“My lips are sealed. Taking that one to the grave I’m afraid,” He leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. “So, what did you want to talk about? Is it the butterfly,” he said in a deadpan voice.

Louis looked surprised. “Harry told you?”

Nick chuckled. “I think he emailed it to everyone at the station. He’s quite pleased with himself.”

Louis’ stomach fluttered. Dammit, was that tattoo contagious or something? “Mmm, he is, yes. Though now that I think about it, not sure how keen I am on him sending shirtless photos of himself to people.”

Nick’s laugh deepened. “He never has been one for clothes,” He stopped suddenly, looking serious for a minute. “Louis…about the other night. I’m really sorry I put you in that position. I’m a huge prick. I may not know what the meaning is behind the tattoo, but I have known Harry long enough to know that it’s for you.”

Louis nodded, letting Nick continue to talk. “Now promise never to repeat this, because I do have an image to uphold,” Louis smiled down at his coffee biting back a laugh. “This is hardly funny, Louis. Anyways, I suppose I was being a bit of a green eyed cunt and let jealousy get the best of me. Seeing how happy you two are made me feel…a bit lonely I suppose, and yes I am cringing as I say that. I quite like you, and I also quite like Harry, the lovable wanker, so I’m hoping we can forget that I offered you my body and continue on with this friendship,"

Louis released a sigh. “I’m so glad that you covered the awkward part of this conversation, because I really didn’t know where to begin.”

Nick gave his hand a pat. “First threesome offer, love?”

“Yes, and hopefully my last. I don’t know if you’ve seen the size of my arse Nick, but there would hardly be enough room for three of us in a bed.”

Nick grinned. “Yes I have seen it, and it is truly glorious. Now don’t go and ruin it with a giant butterfly tattoo,”

Louis snorted, shaking his head. “I already have a stick figure Harry on my arm, I think I have to draw the line somewhere.”

Nick leaned back in the chair, surprised. “Oh my god that’s…that’s Harry?” He shook his head for a moment, looking at Louis in awe. “You guys are borderline revolting, you do realize,”

Louis nodded solemnly. “I do... Hey, what are you plans after this?”

Nick shrugged. “Nothing terribly exciting, I don’t work until later on tonight. Why?”

Louis got up, grabbing his coat, “I have this idea…it’s something for Harry. I think you’ll quite like being involved.”

“Who doesn’t like surprises? Lead the way captain.”

 ...

Louis buzzed at the studio door, bouncing around on his heels. He looked at Nick, giving him a tiny smile.

“Why are you so nervous, we aren’t doing something illegal are we? I feel like I’m about to be sold into a prostitution ring. This building is very ominous,”

Louis rolled his eyes. “It’s a photography studio, Nick.”

He lowered his voice, tugging on Louis’ sleeve. “You’re not getting nudes taken are you?”

“Oh for fucks sake, Nick, I…”

The door opened and Mark stood on the other side, his face etched in confusion. “Louis?”

Louis clapped his hands, slapping a cheerful smile on his face. “Mark!”

Nick looked between the two of him, looking confused himself. “Mark? Like _the_ Mark? What is about to happen here, are we to duel over you, Louis?”

Louis threw him a glare. “Don’t make me regret asking you along, Grimshaw.”

“Grimshaw. Like Nick Grimshaw?”

They both looked at Mark who seemed very lost. Nick pushed Louis out of the way to extend his hand. “The one and only. And you must be the prat who left my little Louis for a model.”

“Um...”

Louis slapped his hand away. “Stop being a prick for a moment, Nick. I know it’s hard,” He smiled at Mark again, and hopefully it was reassuring. “I’m actually here on business.”

Mark blinked a few times before stepping back. “Oh, okay, come on in.”

They stepped into the studio and Nick made himself at home, walking around to study the photos hanging on the walls, leaving Louis and Mark to talk.

Louis rubbed his hands together. “I spoke to Harry about this you know, friend thing, and he’s fine with it. I mean he doesn’t love it, but his urge to strangle you has significantly lessened,”

Mark swallowed. “That’s good, I guess.”

Louis brightened. “It is! And if you could refrain from surprise visits to the flat, we should have no problems.”

Mark laughed a little, at that. "I don’t think I’ll be doing that again. He, Harry, is just a little intimidating.”

Louis smiled. “He really isn’t, trust me. He’s the epidemy of a human cupcake. Don’t let the tattoos fool you.”

“Especially not the massive butterfly,” Nick called out from the other side of the room.

Mark cocked an eyebrow at Louis. He just shook his head. “Don’t even ask. Anyways, about why I’m here. I want to make something for Harry, and I was hoping you could maybe take the photographs for me? You know I’m shit with cameras.”

Nick had wandered back over by now, looking intrigued. “So it _is_ a nude photo shoot then. I knew it.”

Louis slapped him across the shoulder. “There will be zero nudity. Besides, how do you know Harry doesn’t already have some?” he smirked.

Mark scratched his head in bewilderment. “I feel like I know so much more about your sex life than I need to.”

Nick’s raised his eyebrows in excitement. “Really? Please elaborate,”

Louis made an aggravated noise. “No one is elaborating on anything, and Nick start behaving or you’re not going to be included in this little project.” He looked at Mark again “So what do you think?”

He pushed off the desk he was leaning on, waving for them to follow, “Of course, come on back and tell me what you need.” He turned his head nodding towards Nick, “So did you really try and snog Simon Cowell?”

Nick pouted, throwing his arms around his stomach. “Bloody hell, why is that the only rumor people remember.”

 ...

Harry stood in the entrance of the restaurant scanning the room for Louis. He finally spotted him, a smile forming on his face as he made his way over to the table. He stopped in front of it, looking at him curiously. “You’re wearing a beret,” He leaned forward, inspecting his mouth. “And you’ve drawn on a fake mustache it seems. Am I missing something?”

Louis just smiled as if it were the most normal thing in the word to be dressed in stereotypical French fashion. “Sit down, babe. Enjoy some wine.”

He shook out his hair before pulling out the chair to sit. He brought the wine glass to his lips, pausing before he took a sip. “Let me guess…it’s French?”

“See, you’re catching on quite well,” Louis leaned back in the chair sipping his own wine, enjoying Harry’s confusion.

Harry sat there watching him, his eyes dragging over his face. He brightened again, setting his wine on the table. “Hey! I thought about what our song should be,”

Now it was Louis’ turn to be perplexed. “Our song?”

Harry looked at him like this was the craziest thing he’d ever asked, “Yes Lou. Everyone has a song. I think ours is Never Tear Us Apart,” he looked at him expectantly. “You know, by Inxs?”

Louis closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I know Harold.”

“You don’t like it?”

Louis opened his eyes to a slightly pouty Harry. He wanted to kick him for being so…ugh perfect. He reached over for one of his hands. “I love it.. You’re just…you’re…”

“Too much?”

“Precisely. You know me too well by now,” He let go of his hand to reach beside the table, bringing up a book with him.

He looked at Harry, placing his hands on top of the book. Harry pointed a finger at it. “What’s that?”

Louis gave a little cough before passing it over, “I made you something.” He watched Harry’s eyes scan the cover, before meeting his again. “You made me a scrapbook?”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Okay butterfly tattoo, just open it.”

He grinned, opening it to the first page. He immediately looked back up after reading the title. “I want to go there with you?”

“Keep going.”

His eyes roamed over the first picture and he burst out into laughter. “Are you and Nick getting lap danced by belly dancers in this picture?”

Louis simply nodded. “Yes, yes we are.”

Harry only laughed harder. “Why?”

“Because I’ve always wanted to go to Morocco…just continue turning the pages, babe,”

“I’m having a hard time getting past this one. You’re wearing a ruffled shirt.”

“Ah, well that’s because I’ve always had a thing for Bono in the Mysterious Ways video. Which they shot, in Morocco.”

He nodded, impressed by Louis’ detail. He turned the page and looked even more delighted. “You’re singing with a mariachi band. With Zayn. And Zayn… is wearing a sombrero. A really, really huge sombrero.”

“Oh yes that was a good one, he drank many margaritas and professed his love for Liam in front of the whole restaurant. It was wonderful.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, so he kept flipping through the pictures. There was one of Liam and Louis eating Japanese dressed like anime characters, there was one of the all the boys and Nick dressed up like gangsters eating in an Italian restaurant Goodfellas style, another one of them spoon feeding tzatziki sauce into Niall’s mouth while Mama Mia played in the background, when they finally got to Louis’ personal favorite.

Harry did one of Louis’ favorite laughs, where he doesn’t realize how loud he was until seconds later, before slapping his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. He giggled uncontrollably, pointing at the picture. “What…the hell happened here?”

It was a picture of Niall passed out on the floor with an Australian flag covering his body and cans of Foster’s surrounding him like he was a police chalk outline, while the rest of them sat around him mugging for the camera dressed up like Crocodile Dundee, eating skewers of shrimp and drinking their own cans of beer.

Harry’s laughter finally calmed down as he looked at the picture again. “I don’t even know what to say,”

Louis nodded in agreeance. “Yes, that one we had to improvise. You know there is no such thing an Australian restaurant? Shame really.”

Harry placed a hand on his arm giving him a squeeze. “But what is this all for? Don’t get me wrong, this is one of the funniest things I have ever seen.”

“Well the title?" Harry nodded. “These are all places…that I want to see with you one day, Harry.”

“You could have just told me, Lou. I can’t believe you went to all this trouble,” his voice sounded a little short of breath.

“Trust me, hearing you laugh like that? It was no trouble at all. Plus our friends were more than happy to help. Specifically Niall since you know, there was eating involved.” Louis didn’t think he could feel any lighter.

Harry flipped through it again, a soft smile on his lips. “These really are very good,”

“Yes, it turns out Mark is quite an excellent photographer.”

Harry glanced up. Louis pushed a curl off his forehead. “Nothing to worry about, babe. I could never have taken them myself; I’m almost as bad with a camera as I am with a spatula. I do think him and Nick kind of hit it off though,”

Harry took another sip of wine, licking his lips. “So, you really want to go to all of these places with me?”

“That I do. Especially Australia, because you know how much I like to see you with your shirt off,” he said, giving him a cheeky wink.

Harry stuck out his bottom lip. “You just want me for my body.”

Louis leaned over, catching his lip with his teeth, pressing their lips into a kiss. “Just one of the many Harry perks.”

He settled back down and Harry clasped his hands together over the book. “What’s with the beret then?”

Louis adjusted it, smoothing his hands down his black turtleneck – Louis was not one to take dressing up in character lightly – “Well, I’ve heard springtime in Paris is quite lovely. I don’t suppose you know anyone that would be interested in going with me?”

Harry looked pensive. “You know… I’ve never been to Paris.”

“Excellent! Don’t tell my boyfriend though, he gets _really_ jealous…”

Harry yanked him forward; hovering inches from Louis’ lips. “Shut up and take me to Paris."

*

The sun beat down on their faces as they lay side by side on a blanket in Eiffel Tower park; the murmur of conversations around them, the chirping of birds in the distance. Harry sat up when heard the mention of champagne.

He turned his head to look down at Louis. “Lou, that guy is selling champagne out of a bucket,” He looked delighted “Should I get some?”

Louis nodded his head, closing his eyes under his aviators. “I think it would be rude if we didn’t. We're in Paris. Champagne is a must."

Harry hauled himself off the blanket, grabbing some money to pay for his bubbles. He came bounding back, plopping himself on the ground excitedly.

“Well, I have zee champagne, now it is time to make zee love, yes?” he wiggled his eyebrows at Louis suggestively.

Louis reached up for him, pulling him down by the necklaces, finding his lips. “Harry, my little crème brulee, _you_ are going to have to wait until we are in the privacy of our own room, because the things I want to do to you right now are Moulin Rouge scandalous.”

Harry hummed against his ear. “Je ne peux pas attendre de mettre mes mains sur vous.”

Louis swallowed hard. “Hey, do not speak French to me in public, holy mother of _god_ that is hot.”

Harry lowered himself on the blanket again, laying out beside Louis, lips still pressed against his ear. “Oh really…I could tell you more?”

Louis pushed him away. “No, I’m good thanks, and I don’t even want to know why you can speak it.”

He rolled back over, a smug grin playing across his lips. They sat there in silence for a while before Louis cleared his throat to speak again. “Hey, babe?”

Harry murmured a soft yes in response and Louis thought he may be falling asleep. He continued on, “Remember what Niall said…um, about being my best man…do you…”

Harry’s eyes popped oven and he rolled up on his side to look at Louis, eyes wide. “Yes.”

Louis’ brows furrowed in confusion. “Yes what?”

Harry bit his lip, looking down at the blanket to play with an invisible string. “Oh, um…”

Louis sat all the way up now, looking down at Harry. He pulled his sunglasses off placing them down beside him. He reached out for Harry’s hands, tugging him up so that he was sitting facing him. He held onto his hands searching those pretty green eyes, “Harry…did you think I was going to ask you to marry me?”

He blushed fiercely, fiddling with the blanket again. “No, of course not…”

Louis tugged on a curl getting his attention again. “Because I would, you know,”

Harry’s startled eyes met his. “What?” He sounded breathless.

“I was actually going to ask if that was something that you thought about. I guess I got my answer though.” Louis smiled as Harry’s blush deepened. Louis wasn’t really sure why he wasn’t losing his shit right now, but for some reason in Paris he just didn’t give any fucks. He thinks it might be all the red wine. He can’t be sure.

Harry spoke quietly. “I think about it all the time, Lou. I know in my heart that it’s right.”

“I think the giant butterfly tattoo is a pretty telling sign myself,”

Harry looked up with narrowed eyes and Louis laughed until his sides hurt. “You’re never going to let that one go are you.”

Louis pulled him in closer, fitting his mouth against Harry’s and he swears that it felt like the first time. He smiled against his lips. “I love you and that crazy tattoo more than anything Harry Styles, and just so you’re aware I wouldn’t ask for your hand in marriage after you casually buy a cheap bottle of champagne from a street vender in Paris, but it’s nice to know you would have said yes.”

Louis noted the fleeting look of disappointment in Harry’s eyes, and thought _holy shit_ he really did want to marry him. He was suddenly scared and excited and drunk on Harry because in the end, it all came down to him didn’t it.

He stood up, holding his hand out to Harry. “Come now, let’s see if you can’t wrangle another proposal out of me after you speak some more French in my ear while I’m naked.”

“Lou, are you going to joke about this the entire trip?” Harry looked skeptical.

“Who said I was joking? I’ve always wanted to buy someone something from Tiffany’s,” Louis shrugged, like he always had this conversation with people. He was thinking about packing up and moving to Paris. He likes Paris Louis. He was kind of insane. Oh never mind. That is a lot like regular Louis. Oh well.

Harry was staring at him dumbfounded. “Tiffany’s?”

“Well it’s no butterfly tattoo, but yes, Tiffany’s. It’s timeless.”

Harry opened his mouth a few times before the words came out. “So, you want to marry me?”

Louis looked thoughtful. “After you speak more French to me in bed, yes I think I probably will. I think it’s in my best interest.”

Harry walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him slowly. He leaned his head in the crook of his neck and whispered into his skin, “Je t’aime Lou…je t’aime.”

“See? Already working,” He stepped back and grabbed Harry’s hand tugging him along. He looked back with a smile, thinking that yah; he wanted to see that look on Harry’s face for the rest of his life.

“I love you too, Harry Styles”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What Harry says in french - I can’t wait to put my hands on you


End file.
